The Creators Daughter
by Claire Campbell
Summary: Kira Tenoshi gets thrown into the game SBURB when her father dies. become best friends whit John, she follows him, the kids and the trolls in their epic journey to win the game. OCxJohn OCxDave OCxRoxy OCxJade


**Hey guys! This is my first FanFic so I would love your thoughts on it!**

* * *

(Chapter One)

**A "Normal" Day**

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._ "Great. It's raining." I mumbled.

So far, today had been a normal day. I had gotten up and gone to school. In fact, I had just finished my first week of High school. To celebrate, on the bus ride home I talked to a friend on pesterchum.

- AnimeFangirl [AF] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 15:10 -

AF: Hey John!

AF: Guess mhat?

AF: Hello?

EB: oh. hey kira!

EB: whats up with the m?

AF: Oh wy god Egbert! Hom want tiwes do I have to tell you?

AF: My quirk smitches 'm' and 'w'…

EB: oh yah… i forgot…

AF: *Rolls eyes* Mhatever.

AF: So guess mhat!

EB: what?

AF: I just servived wy first meek of High school!

EB: oh, cool!

EB: how was it?

AF: it mas fun-

AF: Mait a sec Egbert, sowething's mrong.

EB: what is it?

AF: The bus stopped in the widdle of the road!

AF: There is sowe randow dude mith gery skin just standing there.

EB: what? grey skin?

AF: Yah. I think its one of your troll friends.

AF: The Juggalo one.

EB: what? gamzees there?

EB: tell me exactly what he looks like.

AF: He has grey skin, in mearing black and mhite polka-dot pants and a black t-shirt mith the Capricorn sign on it in purple. He's holding a pair of clubs one red and one yellom. It looks like they have blood on thew. And his face is painted. But most of it has sweared and there are three thin purple stripes across his face.

EB: crap.

EB: you think you can beat him?

AF: I knom I can!

AF: ;)

- AnimeFangirl [AF] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 15:14 –

I looked out the window again. The violent Juggalo was standing in the middle of the road about fifteen feet away from the side of the bus. Just standing there like it was the most normal thing in the world. I looked at the scene around him to find something amiss. Besides Gamzee, there was not a single soul out there. Everyone was either on the bus or Gamzee.

"Well, here I go." I said to no one in particular. I got up to go to the driver to talk. Being only four seats behind Mrs. Cindy, it was a little bit easier to get past the random kids trying to see the clown. But I did have to climb over a few seats. More like, all the ones that stood between me and the door. When I got to the front, I looked directly at the grumpy driver. "Open the door."

"What? Are you crazy? That man looks like a killer! There is no way I am letting anyone off this bus. Especially a sweet little girl like you." My eyebrow twitched. _She did __**Not**_ _just go there._ "Open. The. Fucking. Door." I gave her a stare that could kill a god. She cringed away from me and pulled the lever that opens the door. I smiled sweetly as I thanked her then walked off the bus.

I had barely gotten off when the door slammed behind me almost catching my long silver hair the reached the middle of my back. I shivered. A white tank top, black skinny jeans and black combat boots was not the best outfit for a cold rainy day. Within seconds, I was soaked to the bone.

Walking to the other side of the bus, I could feel the curious yet fearful stares of my peers on my back. I ignored them and kept walking. When I stopped, I had my back to the bus so I could face the terror that stood before me. Only ten feet separated us.

"Gamzee" I called. "Mhat are you doing? John said you had gone sober and mas on a rawpage." The troll just stared. I felt uneasy so I called my daggerkind from my sylladex. The twin daggers had a ten and a half inch blade. The hilt was a gold color and each had a different color jewel shaped in a diamond. One was red, and one was blue.

As soon as my hands were back at my sides, we started our deadly dance.

Gamzee charged me. He swung his clubs blindly so doging was easy. Until my back was at the bus. I barely dodged the next blow but fell to the wet ground as a result. The clown was on me in an instant. I dropped my knives and he dropped his clubs and we tussled on the ground. In a fight for power, we rolled over each other away from the bus. when we stopped, I was on top. With a well placed blow to the neck with the side of my hand, the troll was out cold. I got up panting, and faced my audience.

The students looked at me with wide eyes and backed away when I got closer. I thought about what I was gonna say for a minute when a girl on the bus screamed. Before I could react, there was something sticking out of my chest.

I looked down. "here bro. HAVE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING KNIFE BACK!" Crap. I forgot that he never stays down for long. "A purple blood killing one of his own. How sad." I choked. Gamzee looked down at his hand that were soaked in my blood. Purple blood. "WhAt-wHaT HaVe i dOnE?" The clown pulled the knife out of my chest.

I fell to the ground and the blood flowed. Mrs. Cindy drove away not wanting to see any more. As soon as they drove fifteen feet away, they disappeared from the bubble of this never ending nightmare I was in. Everyone on the bus forgot.

Gamzee looked down at my lifeless body, laying in a puddle of mud and blood. Suddenly, the wind picked up. Looking up, he could see four figures in the sky growing bigger as they got closer. John floated down with the rest of the beta kids. "kira!"

**John's P.O.V.**

"kira!" I shouted. I landed on the ground and ran to her. "whos the dead chick?" I glared at Dave. "what? just tryin to lighten the mood…"

"that 'dead chick' is animefangirl. A.K.A. kira tenoshi." I said harshly. He looked at me cluelessly. Before I exploded, Rose came to my aid. "I believe what John is trying to say, is that this is his friend he met on pesterchum." Dave nodded. "thank you rose." I huffed. I kneeled beside Kira. I lifted her up into my lap and cradled her limp body into mine.

"Im sOrRy bRo. I DiDnT MeAn tO." I looked at Gamzee. "its ok. shes coming back." Jade and Rose exchanged skeptical looks. "ummm. john? what are you talk-" Jade started. "I'w fine. Thanks John" Everyone but john stared in awe as Kira slowly sat up and opened her eyes. "Sorry for the poor sight."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappy. I'm working on making them longer... So, Yah! there you go! I promise it will pick up and not be so crappy...**


End file.
